Pour toujours et à jamais
by xQueen
Summary: En 1860, Aka, le plus puissant des sorciers, créa un médaillon sous le nom de "Talisman de vénus", qu'il donna à Katherine Pierce. Celle-ci le donna à Stefan Salvatore en 1864, juste avant qu'elle ne soit emmener à l'église pour mourir. Stefan le porte toujours sur lui et lorsqu'il est en couple avec Elena, celle-ci se sent manipulée. Et si le Talisman cachait un lourd secret ?


**Salut à toutes ! Alors, ceci est ma première fiction sur Vampire Diaries, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plairas et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. **

**J'écris généralement que des fictions sur Twilight, mais j'avais envie de me lancer dans une fiction sur la fabuleuse série " Vampire Diaries ". **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

**Prologue : Résolution**

Elena Gilbert passait frénétiquement ses mains mouillées sur son visage, essayant d'atténuer les larmes qui ne cessaient de déborder de ses yeux chocolat. Encore une fois, elle avait fait le même cauchemar depuis à présent quatre mois. _Cela n'allait-il jamais cesser ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Était-elle condamnée à souffrir toute sa vie et à revoir encore et encore cet accident ?  
Elle coupa l'eau du robinet de la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son frère Jeremy, avant de lever la tête et de voir son reflet dans le grand miroir accroché au mur, juste au-dessus du lavabo. Elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été autrefois. Elle regrettait la Elena d'avant, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Le décès de ses parents était une étape très difficile pour elle. Bien que cela faisait déjà quatre mois, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil. Penser qu'elle ne reverrait plus ceux qui lui avait tout appris était terriblement difficile pour la jeune lycéenne de dix-sept ans. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Elle le savait pertinemment. Devant les autres, elle faisait celle qui allait bien, qui avait réussi à passer à autre chose. Mais lorsqu'elle était seule, comme en ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait se dire qu'elle avait survécu et pas son père et sa mère. _La vie est si injuste et cruelle_, pensa-t-elle.

En soupirant, Elena Gilbert quitta la salle de bain et descendit doucement les marches d'escalier, appréhendant de voir le regard de sa tante Jenna sur elle. Cette dernière savait que sa nièce n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle avait compris qu'essayer de discuter avec l'adolescente était impossible, parce qu'à chaque fois, c'était des crises de larmes et des cris. Elena ne désirait pas en parler, aussi Jenna avait préféré se contenter de regarder sa nièce, lui faisant comprendre que si elle voulait parler, elle était là, et qu'il fallait qu'Elena essaye de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose. La jeune fille ne supportait pas les regards de sa tante, ayant la désagréable impression de brûler sous son regard insistant.  
-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Jenna lorsqu'Elena eut franchi la porte de la cuisine.  
L'adolescente se servit un verre de jus d'orange, en but quelques gorgées, avant de répondre.  
-Parfaitement bien.  
Elle-même savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout, mais elle essayait de paraître bien dans sa peau. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour convaincre Jenna qu'elle avait dit ça, ou au contraire, pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même.  
-En plus, je vais revoir Bonnie et Caroline. Ainsi que Matt, enchaîna-t-elle en souriant faiblement.  
Ses deux premières étaient ses meilleures amies, Matt, lui, était son petit ami, ou plutôt, son ex-petit ami. Pendant les deux mois de vacances qu'elle avait eue, elle ne l'avait appelée que deux fois. Elle se doutait que c'était terminé entre eux. Elle était triste, car elle était bien avec Matt, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était rien comparée au vide qui emprisonnait son cœur. Matt n'était, de toute façon, pas le bon. Il parlait déjà de mariage.  
-Elena, je sais que tu refuses d'en parler, mais cesse de me mentir. Tes yeux rouges et tes cernes parlent pour toi, répondit Jenna d'un ton calme et posé.  
La brunette posa fortement son verre à présent vide sur le plan de travail et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa tante. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de parler d'une voix dure, qui la fit frissonner elle-même.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu papa hocher la tête négativement pour me dire que la portière était coincée et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas l'ouvrir et que nous allions mourir. Pas toi qui a vu maman inerte, les yeux fermés. Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, ne me demande pas de tourner la page, parce que c'est impossible. Et ce le sera encore pendant un bon bout de temps.  
Elena quitta la cuisine, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage alors qu'elle montait deux à deux les marches d'escalier menant à sa chambre. Elle se saisit de son sac de cours, ainsi que son journal intime - qu'elle rangea dans son sac - avant de redescendre. Elle jeta un bref regard vers la cuisine et elle vit Jenna passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle l'avait fait pleurer. Un instant, elle eut envie d'aller la voir et s'excuser, mais elle n'en fit rien et quitta la maison en claquant la porte. Si elle était allée la voir, cela voulait dire qu'elle se résignait, qu'elle abandonnait et qu'elle tournait la page. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait, car si aujourd'hui, Miranda et Grayson Gilbert étaient morts, c'était bien elle la fautive dans l'histoire. C'était bien elle qu'il fallait blâmer.

Elena ne patienta que très peu de temps sur le perron de sa maison car la voiture de Bonnie arriva assez rapidement. La jeune fille rentra dans la voiture sans dire un mot et déposa une petite bise sur la joue de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle soupira intérieurement. Toute la journée, tout le monde allait lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle en était déjà lassée. Cependant, elle répondit quand même.  
-Oui, je vais bien.  
Bonnie comprit vite qu'Elena ne désirait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, ni parler. Elle acceptait le choix de son amie, alors qu'elle s'engageait sur la route, direction le lycée de Mystic Falls.  
A un feu rouge, Bonnie tourna la tête en direction de son amie. Elle était en train d'écrire sur son journal intime. Elle décida de tourner la tête, préférant la laisser dans sa bulle d'intimité.

Elena écrivit le dernier mot sur son journal intime à la couverture verte, avant de relire ce qu'elle avait inscrit et de ranger ensuite le cahier dans son cartable, caché entre deux classeurs.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, tout va changer. Il le faut. Je vais sourire et ce sera crédible aux yeux de tous. Ce sera un sourire qui voudra dire : « Je vais bien, merci. Oui, c'est bon, tout va pour le mieux. » Il fallait que la pauvre petite Elena Gilbert, orpheline de parents, cesse de pleurer sur son sort. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte._

_Je vais prendre un nouveau départ, être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la seule façon de m'en sortir. Et en ce trois septembre, pour cette rentrée scolaire en deuxième année de lycée, il n'y a pas meilleur moment pour changer le zombie que je suis devenue il y a quatre mois, pour redevenir la lycéenne pleine de vie et constamment souriante._

* * *

**Alors, je sais que c'est très court, mais c'est le but d'un prologue de toute façon, cela sert à posés les bases de l'histoire.**

**Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Ce début microscopique vous a emballées pour lire la suite ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivés des frères Salvatore ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Titre :**

**Chapitre 1 : Les frères Salvatore**


End file.
